mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion
The 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (独立魔装大隊) is a detachment of the main unit, which is an experimental magic-based unit, separate from the normal chain of command. The 101 in the name of the battalion is read as "One-Zero-One" and not "One-Hundred and First". Volume 3, Chapter 4 Background Major General Saeki Hiromi, the former Commander-in-Chief of the battalion, established the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion with the aim of having a magic-equipped military force independent from the Ten Master Clans. Volume 11, The Ojou-sama's Magnificent Day Off The Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion carries all the characteristics of black-ops. Volume 11, Chapter 15 The current Commander-in-Chief of the battalion is Lieutenant Colonel Kazama Harunobu. Volume 17, Chapter 1 Only the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion's command structure allows for soldiers during active duty to not be restricted by the military's ranking system, yet still manage to maintain their right to participate on the front lines. Volume 3, Chapter 5 Although called as a battalion, it is only the size of two companies. The majority of the troops in the battalion are Magicians who use Ancient Magic, such as Kazama and Yanagi Muraji. On some level, all the soldiers are considered lab rats for magical experimentation, but they aren't ashamed of being members of the battalion. Volume 7, Chapter 11 The Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion is said to be the first combat unit in the world to use Flying-Type Magic. Volume 20, Chapter 3 Location The 101st Brigade is stationed at Tsuchiura in the old Ibaraki Prefecture. The Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion is also stationed at Tsuchiura Base. Volume 13, Chapter 2 Members There is 195 people in the 101 independent magic-equipped battalion Due to their accomplishments at Yokohama, the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion gained recognition as a Special Forces group capable of overcoming dire situations, resulting in the promotions of certain Officers for their roles. However, these promotions were temporarily withheld using the excuse that immediate promotions would expose operatives of the secret battalion. This delayed the promotions that otherwise would have happened during July 2096 to January 2097. Commanding Officers Kazama.png|Kazama Harunobu - -> Major -> Lieutenant Colonel (Current)|link=Kazama Harunobu Saeki Hiromi - General (Former) Officers Yamanka.png|Yamanaka Kousuke - Major (Doctor)|link=Yamanaka Kousuke Yanagi.png|Yanagi Muraji - -> Major Sanada.png|Sanada Shigeru - -> Captain -> Major (CAD Engineer)|link=Sanada Shigeru Fujibayashi.png|Fujibayashi Kyouko - Lieutenant -> First Lieutenant|link=Fujibayashi Kyouko Ooguro Ryuuya.PNG|Ooguro Ryuuya - Officer (Strategic-Class Magician)|link=Ooguro Ryuuya Enlisted Tateoka.png|Tateoka - Sergeant|link=Tateoka Otowa.png|Otowa - Corporal|link=Otowa :*'Special Officer - Ooguro Ryuuya' :There is an agreement between the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion and the Yotsuba Clan regarding the rights and priorities to order Tatsuya. Yotsuba Maya may be the head of the Yotsuba Clan, but Tatsuya's status to the Yotsuba is that of a Guardian, meaning Miyuki has the highest authority when it comes to ordering him. And so, as per the secret agreement arranged between the Yotsuba Family and 101st Brigade, apart from missions that concern Miyuki's protection, the 101st Brigade has the preferential right. :However, the Yotsuba Clan reserves the right to temporarily suspend the control of the Battalion over Tatsuya, should some situation concerning Yotsuba Family's interests arise. Equipment The Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion is responsible for the development of cutting edge equipment. Compared to regular military classifications, the security clearance for this detachment is five to six levels higher. The Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion is the first Magician unit in the world to utilize the revolutionary application of flying troops. Volume 7, Chapter 12 *Super Sonic Launcher - resembling a missile launcher, this equipment is designed to destroy infantry missiles or missiles launched by light mechanized forces in flight. *Mobile Suit - combat suit equipped with various suites that give tactical advantages to the soldiers like flight, bullet-proof properties, cloaking, etc. *Synthetic Molecular Transmitter - a nanotechnology tracking device with a relatively short lifetime, around three days (used in pursuit of a Paranormal Parasite). Volume 10, Chapter 8 *Third Eye - resembling a rifle, this device is an auxiliary equipment for activating the classified Strategic-Class Magic Material Burst *The Electromagnetic Particle Cannon - that used electromagnetic power to fire high temperature metallic particles. *Guided Missiles - with warheads tipped with gas that only expanded in flammable directions. References Category:101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Category:Japan Category:Groups Category:Magicians Category:Military Category:Terminologies Category:Location